User talk:Sonic The Hedgehog/Archive 3
(Archive 1|Archive 2|Archive 3|Archive 4) Current Talk Brookelas Christmas Party BTW: FIRST POST Brookelas CP news! Hello there! You get your presents from Brookelas CP! Rookie: Here is your green sled! It is cool! Aunt Arctic: Here is your coffee! Mmmmmmmmmmm! It is good! Team Green: Unfortunately, you did not win. Cheerleader: Here is the pretty Lime Green Dress you ordered! We don't have jackets LOL! Be sure to play Brookelas CP's new updates! Bye! Hello I noticed that you voted against me in Forum:My Demotion?. I don't mind, but I'd just like to correct you when you said that I "never, ever edit mainspace": almost 25% of my edits are mainspace. I don't edit as much as other admins, but I often do things more suited to sysops, such as deleting pages, blocking vandals, editing protected pages etc. Therefore, I need my powers just as much as any regular mainspace editor admin would. I don't mind if you don't reconsider. - Wompus78 20:49, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Pic Eh, I found the picture on a humor wiki (in a parody of Hello Kitty) Darth Pingus (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 21:14, December 14, 2009 (UTC) True You are completely right. I'm never going on Club Penguin again. - Wompus78 21:09, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder Hey What's this !!! It's a medal awarded to you, organized user. You have won the most organized user page cateogyr of the Hawards 09 !! Congrats !! --Hahahahahahaha I FOUND IT! I FOUND YOUR SECRET PAGE!!!!--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 02:23, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Aunt Arctic Pizza! Lol, yeah, I really was saying "makes Aunt Arctic pizza", but I didn't take a photo of it. Yummy! --Staffan15 (talk| ) 22:52, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Lol! Lol, these were good ones! :D P.S. I hope I'll see you on CP soon too! --Staffan15 (talk| ) 19:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Party! I hope he gets this... You're Invited! Please click on the image for up-to-date infomation on my birthday party! The guest list is also in that page (click on the image to see)! Hope you can come! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'New Joisey']] Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Uh! Uh! 07:35, January 16, 2010 (UTC) No The party is at 8:30 CST (ur time), not at 4. Be there at 8:15 if u can though... The reminder will come on Thursday. T-shirt Here is your custom T-shirt! PabloDePablo 21:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Testing I'm testing my template signature so it updates on all talk pages. If it doesn't leave a timestamp, I'll change it back. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie?? Uh oh, MARIO TIME! 15:08, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Super Mario Bros. Hey Sonic! Just saw your new play about the Super Mario Bros.! Looks great! But you know how I am always dressed as Luigi? Well, I too would like to play Luigi in your play. It's fine if I can't, but I was just wondering if you could consider it. Thanks! [[User:Burpy678|''Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 16:32, January 29, 2010 (UTC) p.s Isn't it slightly ironic that your user name is Sonic The Hegdehog and you're making a play about Super Mario Bros. ... You do?! Thanks for the feedback! I'll try to add more! Wanna be in it?--'Daisy13103' Wait, what did you say? 02:47, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Play For your play, can i play peach with the sidewinder and the pink figure skating dress? Zacknjess WATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! 22:22, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Blog Pose Puffle Party please why you undo stuff?[File: 16:51, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Chinese New Year friendship gift THE MISSING PENGUINS ''their is 3 pink,blue,black penkuins missing thir mums and dad are out there looking for them if u them call 9921 and their names molly polly and jolly.they live on cool penguin street 45 ... to days news from cute penguin300921 Game My pic is Petey Piranha,because he is one of my favorite characters!I maintly play Mario games,Sonic games and Pokemon games.Uil Team 15:28, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Right!Hey,do you got Mario Kart Wii or Super Smash Bros Brawl?If yes,maybe we play!Uil Team 15:33, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we can met on Club Penguin?Uil Team 15:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Cozy?Uil Team 15:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yea.Too bad that they erase him from New Super Mario Bros. Wii... Uil Team 15:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes,but if you can choose bosses,what you would choose?In first world:Petey Piranha,in second world:Mummypokey,in third world:Chief Chilly,in fourth world:Cheepskipper,in fifth world:Bowser Jr.(I dont have any idea),in sixth world:Tatanga,in seventh world:Lakithunder and in eight world:Bowser and Koopalings.Uil Team 16:18, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!Its better that previous award gallery.Uil Team 16:20, February 18, 2010 (UTC) New Sig --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 17:04, February 18, 2010 (UTC)\ Hey Sonic! I signed up to be the Piranha Plant! When do I start? -WikiBlueDude 22:42, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:grr Look Sonic, we have new rules to request powers. First two users have to nominate you (one of them already beeing an admin), second there is no neutral section, third do the point count thing (example: Sysop Requests Ratonbat (0) nominated by .... and .... I think I should be an admin becuase.... For(0) Against(0) Comments If I vote at FOR i should add 1 where it says zero, same with against. And where it says ratonbat, you should put the number of the FOR votes minus the AGAINST ones.--Ratonbat 15:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) How it looks I didn't mean the game, I meant the site design. It looks like this: --Staffan15 (talk| ) 22:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) New Sig (Again) I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? CHILL PIZZA!! 22:38, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi I've done an update fill following form and sendit to my talk page! 1. Up. Text color >fill here< 2. Up. Background color >fill here< 3. Middle. Text color >fill here< 5. Middle. Background color >fill here< 6. Down. Text color >fill here< 7. Down. Background color >fill here< P.S. Completle form sendt after this form been sended '''♫Ellyppi♫Talk to me! Check out my blog! 19:34, February 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your Limo! My limo rocks! i see tht the penguin is me....... can u edit it to have a licence plate? The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 22:08, February 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Your Limo! That rocks! Thanks for my limo and its picture. You have earned a award! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 22:13, February 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: RE: Your Limo! It is okay,but did you see the award? The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 22:15, February 26, 2010 (UTC) New Super Mario Bros Play? When are we going to start the play?I signed up as a Koopa,leave me a message on my talk page when we start to reherse the play,THANKS! roastbeef530 AKA:Mr.Awsome 01:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Party Reminder Mega Party Hi! You're invited to the Mega Party! This is an upcoming party on March 6. See details here! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 04:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Misson 5 is out! Be there agent,to face a long time enemy... The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 14:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Yo I posted on your blog I was wondering if you would like to meet on cp one day my username is penguinj8 and I always go on server freezer. I won't be able to do it this friday as I am in london! 0/\/\G|u\/Y/\ 07:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No! Do not quit! Please stay. Quitting makes things worse. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|' ' ' Gary the Gaget Dude' ' ' ' ' 'The Hat Pop clone has arrived!! 15:25, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Play It does? See my page on Fanon,please?????????????? (Ned Flanders has taken over the wiki,and my head is a Ned Flanders) Gary the Gaget Dude (talk) RE: Hey! Hey, Sonic! =D Yes, I'm there right now. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 14:30, April 7, 2010 (UTC)